Welcome Leonard Junnio
by SilentMidnight344
Summary: Leonard Junnio had been alone, his life silent and almost worthless. His life changes literally forever when he gets taken away and put through hell just make his life better. What happens when life is perfect as it can me? **Faaaaaaaaiiiiiiiilllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll summary, I know like a lot but whatever, please read for this random stranger please?**
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story is purely fictional and just made up from the madness of my mind. My inspiration was Darren Shan's vampires and there may be some likeness that was not intended. **

**Story: Welcome Leonard Junnio**

**Chapter: 1**

**Warnings For This Chapter: Gore, Blood, and Kidnapping.**

**Beta Read.**

Standing on top of the five-story building at the darkest hour of night seemed to frighten most people, not Leo. Leo would stand on the edge of the building and just watch the world go by. His dark eyes searched the streets for entertainment while his light brown hair played with the gentle wind that rose and fell as time went on.

The attack on Leo seemed so strange and sudden when it happened. He sat on the edge of the building as usual, chuckling softly at a couple arguing on the side-walk. Out of no where, Leo's senses dimmed, his vision darkening quickly and numbness spreading throughout his limps.

Leo woke hung on a wall by his wrists and his shirt missing for some reason. He slowly looked around; his head didn't hurt, just he was afraid to make sudden movements. He was in a large room, the lighting dim and the walls a black-grey that gave the area an abandoned look. In the center of the room, a group of cloaked figures crouched, a simultaneous mutter coming from them filling the room along with the soft crackles from the torches along the walls.

"H-Hello?" He croaked out hesitantly. The group ignored him and went on mumbling in a language obviously from another place in the world as if he wasn't there.

"Hello!" He called out with more confidence than before. His bravery melted away as the group stood slowly and walked over to make a semi-circle around him. "Wha- what are you-" He was cut off by a tall man standing in front of Leo stepping forward and pulling a jagged knife from his sleeve. Leo jumped and struggled against the restraints, "Let me go! Do-don't!" He cried as the man pressed the blade over where his heart was.

"Stay still... It will only hurt for a minute," Leo could tell he foreign from a slight accent in his words but he didn't have time to place it as the knife was pushed deeply into his flesh. Two other men - from what he assumed - held him firmly against the wall to keep him from struggling.

The knife stayed parallel for a minute as the pain spread through Leo's body and blood ran down his abdomen, "W-W-W-Why...?" He couldn't make out any more words for the knife moved and Leo's throat was filled with bloody-murder-to-shame screams. By the time the knife was extracted from his chest, Leo could hardly breathe, his body growing numb with a constant pain.

He didn't bother to look down for he knew his upper body was covered in his own red body fluid. Shuffles and grunts came from the quiet onlookers of the semi-circle. Leo's jaw moved in silent words, asking for the pain to go away and to finish him off. All ignored his silent pleas as all the members of the group pulled back their sleeve and cut into their palms with the knife used on Leo. All the brown haired boy could do was close his eyes and wait for it to be over.

One by one, pressed their palm against the gash on Leo's chest and muttered a few incoherent words. Leo guessed that it might be a spell, but he couldn't be sure, for once again they were spoke in some foreign tongue. Blood flowed through Leo, feeling the liquid swirl around his heart. Once all had inserted an amount of blood into the poor boy, the center man sewed up the wound and ran his fingers over the stitching muttering one last spell as Leo passed out, feeling the new blood clench his heart and enter the organ forcibly.

What felt like years later, Leo blinked open his eyes. His body tingled in numbness and pain as he sat up from the bed. He winced as his bare feet touched the stone floor of a smaller room than where he was attacked. He took a moment to look himself over. He was clean now with no traces of blood any where on him. his shirt was still missing and a new pair of pants replaced them, _' I don't want to know, I don't want to know, I don't want to know_ ' he thought repeatedly. He noticed the stitching on his chest, a thin line marked where the knife was used to attack him.

He winced at the memory then jumped as a voice called out, "Newbie's awake!" a few more voices talked back in groans of annoyance and an angry voice called back ,"I swear if it's now sunset, Fred your new room is going to be with the wolves!" Leo bit his lip to hold back laughing, wincing again as the pain grew in his chest intensely.

"Careful, Newbie..."

_To Be Continued... _

_***bites knuckle***_** Its my first story on here and I'm real afraid of being told I'm no good even though the people I've shown it to say it's really good... And my beta reader was great even though I wanted to hurt them during some spots. I love them though for taking on the job of beta..ing for me. ^.^**

**Also, sorry the chapters are so short, I wrote them on a chat room while there was no one was talking and this is what I spent my time doing.**

_**Welcome to my mind ^.^~ you may never leave now~!**_

_****_**~ Shiro ~**


	2. Chapter 2

*****See Note In Chapter 1*****

**Story: Welcome Leonard Junnio**

**Chapter 2**

**Warnings: None**

**Beta Read**

Part 2

A man came into Leo's room and gently pushed Leo gently back farther onto the bed. "My changing wasn't the best in the world either, so I know how you feel. Don't stand just quite yet, falling's a big risk with how short of time you've been awake."

Leo nodded and took to silence to look over the man. The man looked average height and had deep blue eyes with pitch black hair that was tied back with twine, and from the looks of it, his hair length went to his shoulder blades. His features were smooth giving the impression he was in his early twenties. He wore a deep red maroon cloak with a black t-shirt and a pair of navy blue pants. "My name is Gilles, by the way. And whatever you do, don't let Fred get to you."

Leo nodded forcibly and bit his lip, a chilling shiver coursed through his body, "Might I ask what happened to me? Why was I attacked and why..." He trailed off as he looked down, letting his dark eyes trace the stitches across his chest.

Gilles laughed, "You were changed, and you weren't really attacked, just taken away. And to be cut open is part of the changing ceremony." Leo slowly looked back at the taller man, "Changed into what...?" The raven haired man scratched the back of his neck, "I'm suppose to leave the explaining to your mentor. He's the one who cut you open, the first one to share blood and the one to sew you up. I've already broken a rule and Jonathan is going to hurt me for it already. So I just better go..." He quickly got up and left before Leo had a a chance to protest.

Leo sighed and rested his head in his hands and waited for something else to happen in silence. He could hear his heart beating ring through his ears, seeming to echo throughout the room. He winced when feeling the beating get intense and tenderly rubbed the flesh over the pained organ. Loud footsteps made Leo flinch and look up. A man had appeared in the doorway, his skin dark along with his hair. His eyes were a burning amber and bore right into Leo. The boy shrunk down, lips trembling to make words but failed under the burning stare.

"What's your name?" The words were soft and calm, Leo had to take a moment to realize they came from the man. "Leonard Junnio." the man grunted softly and nodded, "I Guess you go by Leo then?" A small nod, "I'm Mitchel."

He walked over and sat next to Leo, looking at him, "I'm your mentor."

Leo tilted his head, "In what?"

"You'll see..." Was his response as the older man got up and walked across the room and threw a piece of cloth at Leo, "Come met me at the end of the hall when you are able to stand and walk. Take your time." With that he left. Leo pulled the shirt on and ran a hand through his hair. Slowly he stood and a few minutes later he was able to move without wincing too much. He walked out of the room and looked down the hall.

From the room he was in he wouldn't have guessed he was in a castle. But he could see gold edged tables and heavy silk curtains and a long maroon runner carpet going along the hallway. At one end there was a wall and the other there was a banister where the figure of Michel stood with his hand tucked behind his back.

Casually, Leo made his way to his new mentor and soon stood next to him. He looked over the Banister to see hundreds of people moving about, talking and playfully fighting with swords, spoons or even just fists. A few older looking people sat in the corner and conversed while drinking. Leo gaped at the people, wondering where they all came from. He heard accents and different languages stick out amongst the crowd. Tilting his head he almost forgot Mitchel and looked up at him when he spoke in a now noticeable accent that sounded along the lines of Russian, "Welcome, Leonard Junnio, to the world of Vampires."

****_To Be Continued..._

**Shortest chapter yet! And I'll try to update daily unless something happens. So far I have the first few chapters typed up and I just have to get them sent to get beta read. And thank you my lovely Beta Reader for putting up with my horribly first written draft. *It had a bunch of nonsense all over and she straightened it so thank her people!* **

**Okay, that's all I got and I apologize for the shortness... I wrote it as a part two to chapter 1 but I can only post so much in the chat room I was in.**

_**Welcome to my mind ^.^~ you may never leave now~!**_

**~ Shiro ~**


	3. Chapter 3

******See Note In Chapter One******

**Story: Welcome Leonard Junnio**

**Chapter 3**

**Warnings for this chapter: None except a crappy cliff hanger.**

**Beta Read.**

Weeks, months, years. Leo wasn't sure how long it had been since he had looked at humanity as part of his normal life. He knew he belonged among the vampire clan unlike the humans. When he was human, he was quiet and wouldn't ever think of showing off. But with the vampires and finding out there were more than a few girls around, he was loud and willing to take any challenge pushed his way. His appearance had changed as well. His brown hair lightened and he cut it short, something that was uncommon among the vampires - they said it showed the amount of knowledge the person had. His dark eyes gave his pale appearance a somewhat mysterious look. He had also stolen one of Gilles' deep navy cloaks; the fabric was surprisingly light and comfortable. He had found out during his first lesson that only some vampires grew fangs, others grew sharp nails. One of the Kings – the judges of vampire worthiness and basically there for when bloodings happen – had neither and became a master of blades. He holds about five knives for everywhere he goes. Leo had woke up one morning his mouth in pain, the pain being nearly as intense as his blooding had been. He ran to find a mirror – the stereotype about no reflection and being photographed was completely wrong – opening his mouth and staying there for almost half an hour for seeing his canine teeth had fallen out and laid in his palm. Two sharp fangs took their place; one was crooked much like the original canine was and stuck over his lip slightly. Fred – a vampire not much older than Leo – had found him and joked about being careful about being careful not to cut up his mouth. Fred didn't have fangs and would joke about bloody mouths with anyone who did have them. Let's just say Fred wasn't the most favored person in the castle. Jonathan, who was the youngest King and had a short temper, chased Fred away from Leo after the newest vampire has given the ginger a black eye that wouldn't go away anytime soon. Jonathan stood with Leo and quickly convinced him that the new canines would blunt down after a few feedings and meals. Leo had later learned the difference between feedings and meals. Meals were what all the vampires conversed, ate all sorts of meats –lamb, beef, pork, even horse once. Leo hadn't been a fan. - fought, and drank liquor of all sorts. Feeding was where one would leave the castle and clash with the human world. Feeding had been hard for Leo, not that he had a problem with biting people, just he didn't have the taste for blood and almost puked the first time he drank. Even after how long it had been, he still got queasy every time his fangs sank into the flesh of a human. Michel laughed at him, but dared not to tell anyone else. What happened with a younger vampire was between the mentor and apprentice. Michel had a sense of humor once warming up to him. Not many vampires had done so and Leo actually felt honored by the older man being a friend as well as a teacher. At the moment though, Leo was leaning against a door way, half- flirting half- conversing with one of the few female vampires. She was beautiful actually. Her dark blonde hair reached just past her hips, pulled back and braided with dark cloth. She had deep forest green eyes and a soft smile, complete with small fangs that pressed into her bottom lip with each toothy smile or laugh. She wore loose, dirty jeans and a tight dark green v-neck with a dark purple trench coat with only one button done just in front of her chest. Her name seemed to fit her too, Jordan. A tough but gentle-looking girl, really. Leo was about to ask her about a meal when Michel seemed to come out of nowhere and pulled him away by the hood of his cloak, heading towards the King's chamber. "Hey! What's the big idea? I almost had her!" Leo cried but not loud enough for Jordan to hear. Michel pushed Leo through the doors of a large room, ignoring Leo's complaints. Stopping in front of the table that was lined with seven throne-like chairs, Michel held Leo's hood in a tight grip as he spoke, "Here he is, m'loads…" Michel said in his usual soft voice. Viniel, the blade master vampire, leaned forward and tapped his finger-tips together, "Excellent." He glanced down the table at his fellow kings, "No objections, so let the execution begin."

_To Be Continued..._

** Okay, So I'm sorry I sort of lied about my update rate... Yeah not going to make anouther one of those because I actually don't get on the computer that much. Anyways! Here's a longer chapter than before! And I'm already working on the next and woo... it's lot longer. The real story starts there. **

_**Welcome to my mind ^.^~ you may never leave now~!**_

**~ Shiro ~**


End file.
